Last Words
by DreamHunter019
Summary: Love or hate, neither is needed, Pain is on its way, unweaving, undefeated. You love, you care, then weep when left, You hate, you spoil, then bawl with torment. Sasuke / Naruto


**A/N: First of all, this is my first official fan fic, yeah… but not the first fan fic I ever wrote… let's just say… this was the first one that sufficed my desires? O.o**

**SasuNaru yes. *drools***

**Thanks to my Beta! Mydeadlylover (she's an awesome writer! Go check her fics!) She's the one who gave the ratings, genre and all to this fic. XD**

**Ratings: K+ because of the blood… maybe**

**Genre: Angst/Drama/Tragedy depends on how you view it**

**Warning: Character Death, again, it depends on how you view it.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

---OooO---

**Last Words**

_Love or hate, neither is needed,_

_Pain is on its way, unweaving, undefeated._

_You love, you care, then weep when left,_

_You hate, you spoil, then bawl with torment._

---OooO---

Rain would never fail to take the stage once the darkness takes control of sovereignty as if it was the lead actor of a play. Sometimes, such occurrences would bewilder a probing mind if ever the sky found itself an outlet of its unvocal emotions. Raindrops would splatter wildly on the harsh ground, and then soon be followed by a mixture of gold and silver linings, adorning the obscure sky. Thick, weighty, gray clouds would deprive a living's eye the glitter of the stars, as if they were deprived of the glitters of hope. A loud, howling cry would soon govern the air, following the suit, as if the gods in heaven were roaring in distress. As one would perceive it to a certain degree, it is as much as the sky is crying.

But no. The heavens will never cry for him, after all, he's a traitor.

_*****_

Uchiha Sasuke crashed his back against the firm, docile surface of the mountain side as his body welcomed an uninvited force. Two of his ribs crazed upon the impact, or was it three? For a second back there, he swore he heard his own body cursed against him. The last time he thought, he can obliterate these crags with a single flick of his sword, or maybe even with his fingers. But now, the friction hurt like hell as he felt the surface against him. He thought pathetic - of how pathetic he was as he felt his soul grudgingly withdraw itself from his vacant heart.

How weak. How ravaged. How shameful.

"Oh look, how mighty the last Uchiha is…" a spiteful voice came entering the bloody ears of the devastated traitor. It was from a blonde ninja almost as tall as his, three whiskers decorating his each of his cheek almost proportional with each other. He almost seemed dense, except for the fangs protruding his lips and the eerie crimson chakra wrapping his whole exterior giving him a more menacing factor.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The fugitive never retorted, in hostile of what his persecutor's desires. The raven struggled to get his feet back on the ground, earning him a few moans from his very own dented lips. The scene lasted for about half a minute and it may even be considered a miracle that his attacker just stood in front of him, scrutinizing him, taunting him by just a sheer look from his hungry eyes. A minute later, his tormenter motioned, feeling disgruntled by the awfully boring scenario, he rewarded the half-immobile escapee a spineless kick to check whether he was alive or… not.

"Stop scaring me like that, Uchiha…" the voice continued to mock, "I won't let you die yet. Come on, give me some fun!"

What hit him next was never a spineless kick to check whether he was still alive or not, but an overwhelming sphere of rampant wind with colors of sapphire and white fighting for dominance. Next thing he knew, the mountain after him crumbled as the raging orb was pressed in his chest, pushing him deeper to the core of the body of land.

He found himself facing the damaged soil, his lips almost kissing it. He felt his blood pushed itself out of his spattered mouth. Angry burns and malevolent cuts garlanded his once flawless skin. Filthy matters were disturbing his solemn façade as one would never know what was dirt, what was wound, and what was skin. It seemed as though his blood was finding its way out of his tattered body. Even breathing became too troublesome. He turned and had his back pressed on the ground, raindrops teasing his face.

See, life never liked him… now death was fleeing from him.

He stared at his attacker, neither showing any hints of valor or trace of apprehension. He cursed. Since when did he become this weak? Or was it… since when did _he_ become that strong?

"Fight me, Uchiha."

"_Sasuke-teme!" A figure of a small blonde boy intruded his empty thoughts. The boy was wearing a conspicuously desperate face, his bright blue eyes striking a very familiar back, his back. "Don't…"_

"_I made my choice…" He heard as the small version of himself stopped from moving__**.**__ "Konoha cannot give me the power I yearn, to kill Itachi, that is. Orochimaru has… Orochimaru has something that Konoha cannot give me."_

_He watched the figure of the smaller version of him fade from the vision of the anxious blonde. His eyes widened as he saw the small blonde launched a fist against the young him. He was shocked all though the view wasn't new to his eyes; he knew what would happen next…_

"Don't get yourself too excited, baka…" snapping back to reality, Sasuke managed to cough, "be careful or you might kill me, then you'll get bored. Dead bored that you might want to die."

"Start talking and I'll start yawning…" his attacker stopped and sat in front of him, sharp crimson eyes never leaving his gape. He drew close, raindrops acting as their temporary divider, "And what makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Still as stupid as ever, eh?" Sasuke made a face, may it be an unrecognizable smirk or just his indifferent expression, no one knows, "I said you are still the stupid asshole, hiding behind the fox. Poor little weakling who cannot fight without his little foxy. You've never changed."

The young Uchiha gripped on the hard soil, firm. Broken fingernails were penetrating the humble earth. Drops of blood trickled down from his lips through his chin. Apparently, three hard fists landed on his stomach. He twirled around, clutching the battered part. Strength deprived, yes, but he cannot let his tired body win against his delight, no. He is the last Uchiha, and he won't welcome the indignity of defeat with open arms.

Slowly, he found his feet back on the ground, using his soiled katana as a support. Behind the bluish-black locks touching were the eyes of the avenger, black, festooned by red star-like figures, gawking at the ninja in front of him, trying to perceive what body part of his was aching the most.

It's been three hours since the fight started, uninterrupted. At first, the last Uchiha seemed to have the upper hand. True, he's facing a ninja known for tremendous amount of chakra and stamina, but with his Mangekyou Sharingan, battle experiences, and matchless wits, he was three steps ahead his thick opponent. It made all of his persecutor's attacks futile as a toy gun, as if his victory was already etched inerasable in the written history of all ninjas.

He can remember it clearly; it was the rumble of lighting that signified the start of their end.

He was winning at first. An hour later after their battle begun, he wasn't sure what happened next, but as soon as his adversary tapped on the monster inside of him, pleading reluctantly yet desperately for more chakra, he started to equate with his powers, and the upshot of the battle would remain unheard unless it will meet its conclusion, yes, at least that's what the avenger thought. But that battle pace never lasted for long, yes, when everything seemed to turn upside down.

With a few exchange of berating words, words that were much, much sharper than his katana, the bluish hints of hope from the eyes of the other finally left the unforgiving world, eternal, forever. Sasuke's callous pretense almost dropped for a moment when the thought of never seeing those azure eyes again hit his mind. He never knew why he suddenly cared, but before he can take hold of an answer, the eyes of his opponent were soon replaced with a glaring pair of red cat's eyes drowning in an ocean of disgust, and unrivaled pain. The pain from his Mangekyou was nothing against it.

_It rained that time too._

_The battle seemed like forever. The little Naruto lied pathetic on the wet ground. Sasuke watched the little him dropped on his knees, facing the peaceful face of the little blonde. He won. He was going to leave Konoha, and train under Orochimaru's supervisions. _

_They were face to face. Nose almost touching. _

_The young him never pulled himself from the position, water flowing over his face, too much unrecognizable if it was rain or tears. _

"_Don't leave," the small blonde pleaded, voice aching, as if his life was depending on it._

_Sasuke watched him, the blonde boy was near sleeping, but still capable of delaying his departure._

"_Please…"_

_Sasuke nearly muttered, though there were still hints of anguish left, "Can't you tell I'm using you, Naruto? I'm trying to befriend you! So that one day, when our bond gets strong, I'll kill you, then obtain Mangekyou, and kill Itachi! That's my purpose, damn it!"_

"_Yeah… but still… I… can't help but to… "_

_The blonde stopped from talking, finally entering his dream world. _

"_Sasuke… I…"_

"Hiding behind the fox?" the blonde ninja chuckled in response, "What if I'll tell you, that I am the fox?"

Sasuke eyed on the sudden reply. But he was so sure that it was Uzumaki Naruto he was facing against! Naruto! The knuckle-head ninja who would insist of his return to the village! Naruto! Who would never give up his will against the fox bastard! Naruto! The one he…

"Oh yes, Uchiha Sasuke, I am Kyuubi. And I have no intentions of bringing the traitor's whole to the village or anything. You see, that Danzo bastard asked our little kid to go on and bring your head, only your head. Of course he resisted. He doesn't want you dead, after all, the kid still sees you as his brother, or maybe something more than that. He suffered for you. But guess what… after all what you said to him a while ago, he finally snapped out of it. I took it as an opportunity then boom; here I am, standing in front of you. Too bad for you though."

With a sudden stirring stroke his veins like thunder; he heaved his katana strong from the ground. He launched himself with an intent to kill, but abruptly stopping just in front of the blonde, he furiously pointed the tip of his katana inches below the left shoulder of his opponent, but he never had the time to think why he hesitated stabbing the blonde when a fierce, sharp kunai was pierced through his left shoulder, purposely missing his chest.

"Uzumaki Naruto was held captive under the orders of the bastard Danzo for six damned months. The fool playing Hokage thought that Naruto has somewhat sworn an alliance with you and your team. He thought the kid was buying you time, serving the council of Konoha bastards lies and dishonesty."

Sasuke pulled out the kunai stinging his left shoulder just to find out that his efforts were in vain when three more shurikens hit the same spot. He bellowed with pain, but he soon decided to ignore it when he took another strike at the self-proclaimed fox.

He cursed his Mangekyou. Why was the blonde impassive with it?

"As if I cared about Naruto. Serves him right, after all, he's too annoying, following me here and there." His voice was shaky, his sarcasm was slightly inaudible.

It's hurting him. Not the kunai, not the shurikens…

He threw a solid punch at the lazy face of his oppressor. It was effective, seeing the blonde flew few feet away from him, hitting trees out of its way. He pushed himself off the ground trying to estimate the distance between him and the blonde. He created familiar seals ending it with a dragon. He took a deep breath and released it, fire coming out from his mouth. He knew it was not enough to defeat the Kyuubi in the form of the blonde, so he used it as a diversion. Pulling his katana once more, he aimed, and then attacked.

Blue sparks flickered from the friction of Sasuke's katana and the blonde's kunai. It appeared that the blonde was already anticipating his assault.

"OH! I forgot to add," the blonde started as he gradually gains control of the situation, "The kid was held imprisoned for six months, right? Did you think that it was just a trouble-free detention? Of course not! He was under a genjutsu. Shall we say… it was for torture?"

The blonde smirked forebodingly as he finally won his little sword fight with the raven. Sasuke felt something fell from his eyes. He slightly doubt if it was still the conceited rain.

Yes, as if he actually cared.

With a blink of an eye, Sasuke found himself fastened on the ground. Four kunais were pinning him down, one for each of his every limb. Blood came oozing out of the flesh wounds. There was too much pain that all of a sudden, he felt numbness.

Raindrops were kissing him.

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, killed the heart of Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde declared as if it was already the truth since Konoha's creation. "He's coming back for you no more."

Sasuke felt more from his eyes. Now he was sure what it was.

Tears.

"I'm getting tired, shall we end this?" The blonde raised his right hand, preparing for something.

He closed his eyes, sealing his sharingan-less orbs away from the world. It was his defeat this time. No, he was the loser since the very start, ever since left for the call of power, ever since he left the village…

Ever since he left Naruto…

He was as good as deaf, not to be able to hear his heart scream a single name.

Uzumaki Naruto.

"Your defeat, Uchiha," The blonde stood mightily in front of him. In his right palm, there resides another of his wind sphere. It was Rasengan, ready to pierce the avenger dead. "Acting upon the orders of the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure, I will hereby grant death to those who provide threats to the village."

Sasuke, permitting his eyes to access the world. He stared sensitively at the pokerfaced blonde in front of him. The sickening expression from the blonde was nowhere to be seen, but his eyes were still painted crimson. But he saw it… the difference between tears from rain, the sparkle of blue from the pool of red.

The hope of regaining something he thought he'd lost.

"What was it?" The raven muttered, "The thing you wanted to tell me when we were at the Valley of the End? Before you… pass out?"

"I… I was trying to tell you…" The blonde closed his eyes, focusing his chakra on his right hand, making the sphere grew wilder than before, "I love you… Sasuke."

"Hn…"

The forest went furious. Grounds were grumbling as it started to shake, trees were getting uprooted, dancing in a circular pattern almost like a hurricane. Everything seemed to react with the sphere of wind the blonde was holding in his right hand.

The Rasengan was completed.

"Any last words?"

"I love you too, dobe."

---owari desu---

**A/N: To those who will care, advance thanks for the R&R.**

**Sasuke: did you just kill me?**

**Raia: oh no Sasuke-kun…**

**Sasuke: and what's with the 'any last words' thingy?**

**Raia: uh….**


End file.
